


Родительское собрание

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Power of Shazam
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Исполнение с феста ~2013г.Заявка: Билли Бэтсон (капитан Марвел) | Черный Адам. Замаскироваться и явиться на родительское собрание.Немного аушный момент саги, когда Чёрный Адам только-только занимает место Тео Адама.





	Родительское собрание

Если Чёрный Адам и имел какие-то зловещие планы на вечер, когда он сменил костюм на цивильный и явился в школу, где учился его враг, то эти планы были нарушены явлением дамы преклонных лет, которая, хоть и спешила куда-то, орлиным взором из-под очков узрела незнакомого взрослого, подлетела к нему и быстро затараторила:  
\- Вы на родительское собрание? Почти опоздали, как вам не стыдно! Но ладно уж, пойдёмте! Вы первый раз, заблудились? Я покажу, я директор школы. Вы к кому?  
\- К Билли Бэтсону, - вымолвил Адам, несколько растерявшись от обилия слов и незнакомых понятий.  
Директриса нахмурилась:  
\- Хм, обычно не вы приходите... Какие всё-таки у Билли родственники безответственные, всё время разные ходят, и никто толком не делает ничего! Неудивительно, что он и сам ответственности не научился! Рада познакомиться, можете звать меня мисс Уормсворт. Вы Билли кто, дядя? - И, не дожидаясь ответа, она повлекла его за рукав за собой: - Но пойдёмте же, пойдёмте, сейчас уже начнётся!..  
  
Если Билли Бэтсон и имел в мыслях незаметно слинять, превратиться и вернуться уже под личиной собственного родича, то эти мысли улетучились, когда он увидел, как в классную комнату за мисс Уормсворт входит Чёрный Адам. Первым порывом было вскочить и увести врага подальше от случайных свидетелей и потенциальных жертв, но Билли хватило остатков рассудительности, чтобы заметить, что Адам пока не переходит к боевым действиям.  
Будь они наедине, Билли бы к ним сам и перешёл. Несмотря на то, что после возвращения Адам утверждал, что он не Тео Адам, и нападать не нападал, Билли не верил ему ни на грош. Да и с чего бы? Именно этот человек убил его родителей, что бы он теперь ни выдумывал.  
И если только благодаря этому человеку Билли и вышел из комы, так это просто случайность: кто угодно мог вспомнить про такой способ, просто не повезло, что Адам сделал это первый.  
  
\- Билли, к тебе дядя пришёл, поздоровайся, - сказала мисс Уормсворт, и Билли из своих размышлений вернулся в здесь и сейчас. И "здесь и сейчас" оказалось внезапно ужасно - он понял, что Адам пришёл не просто так, а на родительское собрание. Где ему, Билли, будут перемывать при всех кости.  
Невнятный звук, который он издал, был совершенно напрасно истолкован директрисой как приветствие.  
\- Вы не очень похожи на другого дядю, который приходит за Билли, - тем временем безмятежно сообщила Адаму мисс Уормсворт. - Вы, наверное, не со стороны отца?  
\- Нет! - вскинулся Билли и, стушевавшись под обращёнными на него взглядами, пробормотал, чтобы объяснить свой возглас: - Со стороны матери...  
Директриса кивнула, усадила Адама на стул и начала ему выговаривать:  
\- Всё равно, я считаю, что в семье воспитанию Билли уделяется слишком мало внимания! Мальчик умненький, но кошмарно ленивый и всё время норовит прогулять уроки! Это не может продолжаться дальше, ребёнок получает совершенно неправильное представление о том, как должен вести себя в обществе!.. Примите меры хотя бы лично вы, раз смогли найти в себе силы прийти на собрание!  
Билли серьёзно задумался о том, чтобы выпрыгнуть в окно. Утешало немного то, что Адама, судя по лицу, посещали те же мысли.  
Их обоих спасло то, что началась официальная часть собрания, и мисс Уормсворт отвлеклась от разбора дел только Билли.  
\- Я хотел с тобой поговорить, - негромко сказал Адам, но Билли гордо его проигнорировал, как и в предыдущие такие попытки. Нет, он не собирался менять отношение к Адаму, и точка.  
Произнеся вступительную речь и передав слово другим учителям, мисс Уормсворт вернулась и села между Адамом и Билли. Последний даже было счёл это удачей - пока она не склонилась и не шепнула ему с некоторой мечтательностью:  
\- Какой у тебя дядя импозантный...  
Приглаживая вставшие дыбом волосы, Билли подумал, что это даже хуже, чем когда она пыталась флиртовать с ним самим в облике капитана Марвела.  
Похоже, этот вечер обещал быть очень долгим...


End file.
